the_baby_einstein_babiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby MacDonald
Baby MacDonald is the fifteenth Baby Einstein Episode. It was released in March 20, 2004 and released again in 2009 with different Segments. It's also the last episode of the Season 1 which is 1997-2003. It exposes babies to what living on a farm is like. Notes * This Is The First episode To include The Rooster and The Sheep * This Is The Second episode to have the song "Old MacDonald Had A Farm". First was Neighborhood Animals. * This Is The Second Episode To Have "Snowbird in the Ashbank". The first was Baby Santa's Music Box. * One of the new scenes had Wellington Van Cow, there was a slight change, he had a red bell collar instead of a turquoise collar George The Pig appeared in 2 new scenes. Segments * The episode begins as Roger The Rooster wakes up, sees the sun, and crows as the opening credits roll (Snowbird on the Ashbank; Traditional Appalachian) * Roger The Rooster appears, sees a haystack move, crows, clucks, then Nathan The Horse bursts out of the hay and Roger walks off * A toy tractor is shown twice. * Wellington Van Cow appears and rings a triangle. * Farm montage is shown (Old MacDonald Had a Farm instrumental; Traditional). * Wellington Van Cow appears, pulls a string out of a box, and the box inflates into a barn. * The Farm: barn, windmill, hay, tractor, and fields. * A farm montage is shown (Symphony No. 5, Movement 1; Schubert). ** Art: Homestead II by Karen Dupre. * Wellington Van Cow appears, sniffs some hay, and then sneezes it away. * Misty the Mouse and Her sister Chilla play Marco Pollo in a flower field. * An animal gear set is shown. * Wellington Van Cow, Julie The Sheep and Roger The Rooster appear. They each make their noises, this backfires when Roger coughs, so Wellington gets him a bottle and spritzes his mouth. This makes him feel better, and he crows with the rest of the animals. * Animals on the Farm: rooster, chickens, horses, pigs, sheep, and cows. * Old Macdonald music video (Old MacDonald Had a Farm; Traditional). On each verse, cartoon versions of Wellington Van Cow, Julie The Sheep, Oinky The Pig, Nathan The Horse, and Chillin The Chicken appear * When the chicken verse ends, Roger The Rooster appears in time for the Rooster ** Art: A Farmyard in Hertfordshire by Henry Brittan Willis. * Oinky The Pig and his friends slide down a slide into mud, but one is initially reluctant to do so, but slides in anyway (The Happy Farmer; Schubert). * Wellington Van Cow teaches Dora and Eddie the chicks how to moo, but Dora and Eddie surprise him, then they do it all together. * A toy farmer rides a toy horse. * Wellington Van Cow drives a tractor. * Planting the fields: growing, watering, planting, and plowing. * Planting the fields montage is shown (Voices of Spring Waltz; Strauss) ** Art: Beauty and Flower by Ellis Ruley. * Nathan The Horse tries to water a lettuce, but the lettuce keeps moving and spooks Nathan, and the lettuce is revealed to be on Oinky The Pig * A flower grows out of a pot, a second one, but then George The Pig dressed as a yellow flower, appears * A toy tractor drives around a toy house. * Wellington Van Cow tries to pick apples off the apple tree, but every time he does, apples fall on his head. Eventually he sees and avalanche of apples coming and runs off. * Food from the farm: carrots, wheat, apples, and corn. * Food from the farm montage is shown (Annen Polka; Strauss) * Misty The Mouse tries to get milk and fails, Wellington Van Cow pours 2 cups of milk, and Nathan The Horse and Julie The Sheep drink the milk and get mustaches, and a hen puppet watches eggs (The Cows Give Us Milk/The Chickens Give Us Eggs (tune: The Farmer in the Dell)). ** Art: The Basket of Eggs by Henri-Horace Roland Delaporte. * George the Pig attempts to get corn from the field, and successfully does so * Toy eggs hatch, each one cheeping, except for the last one, which crows. * Celebrating the Harvest. * Wellington Van Cow rings the triangle again. * Harvest montage is shown as Misty The Mouse, Gobbles Random Goat, Wellington Van Cow, Oinky The Pig, Nathan The Horse, Roger The Rooster, and Julie The Sheep dance. As the music ends, Roger Crows (The Queen of the West; Traditional). * Nathan The Horse sees the table and steals sunflower centerpiece. (Gets away, unlike Neighton The Horse who gets caught. * Farm montage is shown (Kinderszenen; Schumann). * End Credits (Old MacDonald Had a Farm, instrumental). * Nathan The Horse rakes hay, but Wellington Van Cow cheats by using a vacuum, much to the surprise of Nathan. Bonus scenes * Roger The Rooster and Gobbles Random Goat pluck a carrot, and so does Nathan The Horse; Oinky The Pig shoves a pumpkin up a hill, only for it to chase him back down the hill; and Betsy The Cow harvests corn and puts it in the wheelbarrow, only for Oinky The Pig to steal the corn (Serenade for Strings Waltz; Tchaikovsky). * Betsy The Cow prepares to eat corn, a carrot, and a green bell pepper, but Neighton The Horse keeps taking the vegetables. * Misty The Mouse, Neighton The Horse, Julie The Sheep, and Oinky The Pig all hide in the barn, Betsy the Cow walks by. Then Julie, Oinky, and Nathan surprise her, by poking out the windows (Queen of the West; Traditional). * Roger The Rooster rises to the top of the barn, and watches the sun go down, Julie The Sheep falls asleep in the hay, Oinky The Pig and His team sleep in a bunk bed, Betsy the Cow goes to sleep in the pasture (wearing striped pajamas), and Neighton The Horse falls asleep in the hay, and Roger The Rooster falls asleep next to the weathervane (Spring Song; Mendelssohn). Gallery 300x300.jpeg BE20.jpg Homestead II by Karen Dupre.png|Homestead II A Farmyard in Hertfordshire by Henry Brittan Willis.png|A Farmyard in Hertfordshire Beauty and Flower by Ellis Ruley.png|Beauty and Flower The Basket of Eggs by Henri-Horace Roland Delaporte.png|The Basket of Eggs Category:Movies Category:Baby Einstein Category:DVDs Category:Videos